Ban Ki-moon/Asia
Asia Oriental China * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Hu Jintao.jpg| Chinese President Hu Jintao (R) shakes hands with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon as they attend the opening ceremony of the Fifth Ministerial Conference of the Forum on China-Africa Cooperation (FOCAC) in Beijing, capital of China, July 19, 2012. (Xinhua/Ding Lin) Ban Ki-moon - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon. News.cn Corea del Sur * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Lee Myung-bak.jpg| UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon meet with South Korean President Lee Myung-bak. Korean Culture and Information Service Ban Ki-moon - Park Geun-hye.jpg| President Park Geun-hye (left) shakes hands with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon at the UN Headquarters in New York on May 6 (photo: Cheong Wa Dae). Ban Ki-moon - Moon Jae-in.jpg| President Moon Jae-in, right, shakes hands with former United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon before a closed-door meeting at the presidential office of Cheong Wa Dae, Friday. / Courtesy of Cheong Wa Dae Japón * Ver Akihito - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| UNSG Ban Ki-moon's visit to Japan for the G8 Summit in Hokkaido (2008). Japan UN Archives Yoshirō Mori - Sin imagen.jpg| United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon (R) greets former Japanese Prime Minister Yoshiro Mori during a bilatral meeting at the United Nations, 24 September 2007. Yori is at the UN to address the UN General Assembly. AFP PHOTO/Emmanuel DUNAND Ban Ki-moon - Jun'ichirō Koizumi.jpg| Minister of Foreign Affairs and Trade of the Republic of Korea Pays a Courtesy Call on Prime Minister. Photo: Prime Minister of Japan Ban Ki-moon - Yasuo Fukuda.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuo Fukuda (R) shakes hands with United Nations Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon during a greeting ceremony hosted by Fukuda on the first official day of the G8 Hokkaido Toyako Summit, at Lake Toyoko in Hokkaido Prefecture, northern Japan, July 7, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Ban Ki-moon - Taro Aso.jpg| Prime Minister Taro Aso and Secretary General Ban Ki- moon (Cabinet Public Relations Office photo) Ban Ki-moon - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Prime Minister Hatoyama and UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (© Cabinet Public Relations Office) Ban Ki-moon - Naoto Kan.jpg| Courtesy Call on Mr. Naoto Kan, Prime Minister of Japan by Mr. Ban Ki-Moon, Secretary-General of the United Nations (Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office) Ban Ki-moon - Yoshihiko Noda.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Noda meeting with Secretary-General of the United Nations Ban Ki-moon . Photo Cabinet Public Relations Office Ban Ki-moon - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon meets with Shinzo Abe, Prime Minister of Japan. UN Photo/Rick Bajornas Sudeste Asiático Indonesia * Ver Megawati Sukarnoputri - Sin imagen.jpg| South Korean Foreign Minister Ban Ki-Moon (L) shakes hands with Indonesian President Ban Ki-moon - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono.jpg| Indonesian President Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono presents the report on post-2015 Millennium Development Goals to United Nations Secretary General Ban Ki-Moon. AFP: Stan Honda Ban Ki-moon - Joko Widodo.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (left) meets with President Joko Widodo of Indonesia. UN Photo/Rick Bajornas Asia del Sur India * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Dr. Manmohan Singh.jpg| The Prime Minister, Dr Manmohan Singh meeting with the UN Secretary-General, Mr. Ban Ki-moon, on the sidelines of G-8 Summit at Berlin in Germany on June 07, 2007. Photo: Government of India Ban Ki-moon - Narendra Modi.jpg| The Prime Minister, Narendra Modi with the UN Secretary General, Ban Ki-moon at United Nations General Assembly, in New York on September 25, 2015. UN Irán * Ver Alí Jamenei - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| El Líder Supremo de la Revolución Islámica de Irán, el ayatolá Seyed Ali Jamenei, se reúne con el secretario general de lka Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU), Ban Ki-moon, en la Cumbre del MNA, en Teherán. 29 de agosto de 2012. Foto: HispanTV Alí Jamenei - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| El Líder Supremo de la Revolución Islámica de Irán, el ayatolá Seyed Ali Jamenei, se reúne con el secretario general de lka Organización de las Naciones Unidas (ONU), Ban Ki-moon, en la Cumbre del MNA, en Teherán. 29 de agosto de 2012. Foto: HispanTV Ban Ki-moon - Mahmud Ahmadineyad.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (right) meets with President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad of Iran. UN Photo/Mark Garten Ban Ki-moon - Hasán Rouhaní.jpg| La ONU apuesta por Irán para solucionar las crisis en Yemen y Siria © REUTERS/ John Taggart Asia Occidental Arabia Saudita * Ver Abdullah bin Abdulaziz - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| Ban Ki-moon Extends Condolences Following Death of Saudi King Abdullah. FP 2018 / United Nations / Evan SCHNEIDER Ban Ki-moon - Salman bin Abdulaziz.jpg| FNs generalsekretær Ban Ki-Moon møter kong Salman bin Abdulaziz Al Saud i Saudi-Arabia. FOTO: UNCREDITED / AP Irak * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Jalal Talabani.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon (left) meets with Jalal Talabani, President of Iraq. Mr. Ban made a previously unannounced visit to Baghdad, nearly one week after the country held successful - and peaceful - provincial elections Ban Ki-moon - Fuad Masum.jpg| President Fuad Masum received today at al- Salam Palace in Baghdad, Secretary General of the the United Nations Ban Ki-moon. presidency.iq Israel * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Shimon Peres.jpg| UN Secretary General Ban Ki-moon shakes hands with President Shimon Peres, at Peres's residence in Jerusalem, August 16, 2013. (photo credit: Flash90) Ban Ki-moon - Ehud Barak.jpg| "Creo que la paz sólo emergerá de un diálogo entre los socios, entre nosotros y los palestinos", dijo Ehud Barak tras reunirse con el secretario general de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon. AFP Ban Ki-moon - Ehud Ólmert.jpg| El jefe de la ONU, Ban Ki-moon (der.), protestó ante Ehud Olmert, en Tel Aviv, por el bombardeo. | AP Ban Ki-moon - Benjamín Netanyahu.jpg| Benjamin Netanyahu (left) with UN Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon. Credit: PA Palestina * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Mahmoud Abbas.jpg| UN Chief Congratulates Palestine Leader on Upcoming Flag-Raising at HQ © AP Photo/ Kevin Hagen Siria * Ver Ban Ki-moon - Bashar al-Assad.jpg| UN SECRETARY-GENERAL BAN KI-MOON (LEFT) MEETS SYRIAN PRESIDENT BASHAR AL-ASSAD. ILLUSTRATIVE. PHOTO COURTESY OF UN PHOTO/ESKINDER DEBEBE. Turquía * Ver Abdullah Gül - Ban Ki-moon.jpg| Secretary-General Ban Ki-moon meets with Abdullah Gül (left), Former President of Turkey during his official visit to attend the 2015 G20 Summit in Antalya. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe Ban Ki-moon - Recep Tayyip Erdoğan.jpg| Cumhurbaşkanı Erdoğan, BM Genel Sekreteri Ban Ki-moon ile Bir Araya Geldi. Photo: Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Cumhurbaşkanlığı Fuentes Categoría:Ban Ki-moon